


Sleeping In (Sorta)

by jrxyl



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Cuddles, Fluff, Kenma wants to sleep but Kuroo won't stop talking, M/M, RIP Kenma's sleep, hand-holding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-28
Updated: 2014-09-28
Packaged: 2018-02-19 04:00:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2373716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jrxyl/pseuds/jrxyl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Most of the time Kenma isn't fond of being touched or touching others, he doesn't want to be hugged, have someone's shoulder around him, or kissed in public. Most of the time anyway. Sometimes, be gets embarrassingly affection (Kuroo doesn't mind in the slightest).</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sleeping In (Sorta)

Most of the time Kenma isn't fond of being touched or touching others, he doesn't want to be hugged, have someone's shoulder around him, or be kissed in public. Most of the time anyway. Sometimes, he gets embarrassingly affection (Kuroo doesn't mind in the slightest).

Today was one of those days.

Kenma woke up to find that the lack of a warm body next to him bothered him more than it usually would. Normally when he woke up, he would be trapped by four long limbs that didn't belong to him. He was usually in one of two positions.

One, He and Kuroo were on their sides and Kuroo was acting like Kenma's 'shell'. Kenma was curled into a ball, and Kuroo was surrounding him, his chest pressed to Kenma's back. Kuroo's legs were usually in a jumbled mess with Kenma's, but his left arm was always under Kenma, and his right arm over him, along with both of his hands cradling one of Kenma's.

Two, this one wasn't very convenient, but in his unconscious state, Kuroo often picked it. He would pull Kenma until he was laying on top of him, chest to chest, and grip him in a rib-crushing grip. Whenever they woke up, they had to wait for the other before they could move.

So, Kenma was unsurprisingly shocked when he woke up in an empty bed. He wrapped the blanket around his shoulders and tip-toed into the living room, no Kuroo. 

He checked the kitchen, and found Kuroo mixing a skin-colored liquid, he was still in his pajamas, and he had glasses on, so he mustn't have been up long.

Kenma walked up to him and wrapped his arms around him from behind. Kuroo jumped and let of a tiny yelp, before setting down the spoon and turning around, winding his arms around Kenma's waist.

"You scared me," Kuroo murmured, "you have really soft footsteps, I can never hear you coming if I'm not expecting you." 

"Sorry." Kenma answered gruffly before burying his face in Kuroo's shirt, and letting his eyes slip shut. He was still tired and wanted nothing more than to cuddle.

"I'm making pancakes, want some?" Kuroo didn't try to turn around, instead he started to pet the multi-colored head of hair below him.

"Yes please. Need any help?" 

"Nah, they're ready to be cooked now."

Kenma nodded and pulled back, he scanned the counter for an open spot before perching himself upon it, silently watching Kuroo bake the pancakes.

After a few burnt 'pancakes' were thrown down the drain, Kenma and Kuroo sat in bed with the covers pulled around them eating their (not burnt) pancakes.

They finished relatively quickly, mostly because Kenma wanted to cuddle and Kuroo had picked up on that, and were soon laying down together. Kuroo was acting like Kenma's shell once again, but he wasn't holding Kenma's hands, instead he was running his hands through his hair, letting his fingernails softly run along his scalp, he did this until Kenma's eyes slipped shut and a content smile planted itself on his face. It was a perfect moment.

But Kuroo had to talk.

"You kinda look like a cat right now, I half expect you to start purring." Kuroo teased lightly.

Kenma's eyes snapped open and he did his best to glare at Kuroo, "I don't look like a cat," he paused and his feet wiggled, "or act like one.."

Kuroo threw his head back and let out a laugh, "You really do though! See, you're wiggling your feet 'cuz you're annoyed, like a cat would wiggle it's tail!"

Kenma stilled his feet and glared at Kurro, although it wasn't very fierce, considering he was snuggled against him, but he tried.

"Alright, alright. You're not a cat." Kuroo didn't sound apologetic in the slightest, but he resumed running his fingers through Kenma's hair, so Kenma didn't stay mad for long.

Neither of them said anything for a few minutes, and Kenma was just about to doze off before he heard Kuroo whisper, "Kenma? You still up?"

"Mhm." He didn't open his eyes.

Kuroo huffed out a laugh, "Are you sure? You sound like you're half-asleep." 

"I am." 

"You just woke up, how can you already wanna go to bed?"

Kenma snuggled closer to Kuroo, "Because. It's early, cold, grey, and you're warm. Sleeping sounds a lot more fun that being productive."

"So I'm a good cuddle buddy?" If Kenma's eyes were open, he would have seen Kuroo teasing smile.

Kenma scrunched his nose up and shook his head, but lightly head-butted Kuroo's still fingers, wordlessly asking him to continue petting him.

"And you swear you're not like a cat.." Kuroo continued petting the small boy beside him, contently smiling. He soon got lost in his own thoughts.

Kenma slowly started to curl up into a ball the farther he slipped into unconsciousness, but he never slipped all the way, instead he remained in an odd half-awake half-asleep state.

"Hey Kenma? What do you think I'd look like if I was a girl?"

Kenma groaned and tried to bury himself farther in Kuroo, "Let me sleep."

"I'd probably have long hair. Do you think it'd be less messy?" 

Kuroo wouldn't give up without an answer, so Kenma gave in, "No. Nothing can help your bed-head."

A small pout settled on Kuroo's lips, that was disappointing, but he couldn't say he didn't expect it.

"You'd still be tall too." 

"Taller than you, at least." Kuroo softly ruffled Kenma's hair.

"Shut up."

Kuroo's laugh was a little too loud for their current situation, but Kenma didn't mind. He wasn't sleeping any time soon anyway.

Neither of them said anything for a few minutes and Kenma started to think he just might get a few more hours of sleep, but Kuroo's voice cut through those thoughts.

"I think I'd have big boobs." Considering what he just said, Kuroo sounded oddly thoughtful.

"Kuroooooo, please shut up. I want to sleep." Kenma was pleading at this point, but Kuroo seemed preoccupied with how he'd look as a girl.

"I'd probably wear makeup too," Kenma made a decision, he was gonna make Kuroo be quiet, "and straighten my ha-"

Kenma quickly leaned up and pressed his lips to Kuroo's, effectively cutting him off. He moved his lips until Kuroo did the same, and only stopped when he was sure that Kuroo's train of thought had been derailed.

"Are you done?" Kenma asked quietly.

"Yeah? What was that for?"

Kenma curled back into his ball, closed his eyes, and wiggled as close as he could to Kuroo before he responded, "I want to sleep and you were ignoring me."

"Oh, sorry." Kuroo wrapped his arms around Kenma's small frame, and pressed a kiss to the crown of his head.

"'s okay. Let sleep now though, okay?"

Kuroo nodded and closed his eyes, but after a few minutes he opened them again, "Kenma?"

"Yeah."

"Can I see your hand?"

Kenma lifted his hand without a word, but Kuroo could see a small smile on his face. He laced their fingers together before placing their hands in the middle of them. 

"Goodnight, Kuroo."

"Night."

They woke up after far too many hours, and one of Kuroo's arms was numb, but they were happy.

**Author's Note:**

> this is really short and I'm not really sure why I wrote it. but, here you go! also, my new URL is inconsistentfics on tumblr if you wanna message me~!


End file.
